A Little Bit of Faith
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Charlie shows Jack a little bit of faith can go a long way.


**Author's Notes:** I couldn't resist. I took a break from "You're Still You" to write my latest LOST fic. I saw almost didn't get a chance to watch it because of the stupid recap but I did! I thought it was wicked awsome! But this fic doesn't really relate to the new season. It goes back to first one, after Boone dies. Sorry, I love working with story line. Warning: slighlty religious piece here. Didn't really know where it come from. Enjoy! Cheers!

**A Little Bit of Faith:**

By: LOSTrocker

It was funny how the universe worked. All though, Jack didn't think it was that hysterical. He didn't understand how he could fix Sarah and not save Boone. After all those late his late nights of studying, and pushing from his father... All a waste.

And still the Islanders looked for him for guidence.

Tomorrow, Michael, Jin, Sawyer, and Walt would go off to sea to look for help, while he, Locke, Kate, and Hurley would go open the Hatch. He really didn't want to open it. The doctor got a bad feeling. He just knew that something was bad was going to happen. Still, he would have to go. Locke was being damn stubborn about the whole idea. He didn't know why Locke was so determind to go down there. Jack didn't want loose another commrade, not even Locke, who was a major pain in his ass. He wouldn't know what he would do.

The crack of the fire, caused the doctor to jump slightly. He relaxed and continued to stare into the flames. Jack oftened wondered if he stared into them long enough, they would consume him, and he wouldn't be have to be here anymore. The doctor could pass on the leader torch to Locke. He was probably a bit crazy, but he had a much better head on his shoulders then Jack did.

As Jack looked beyound the flames, he had to blink several times. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Boone..." The doctor wasn't seeing things, Boone was standing infront of him. He looked down and he was smiling at his old friend.

"Jack."

Boone seemed to fade before Jack's eyes and was soon replaced by Charlie. Charlie walked around the fire and went beside the doctor. "What's up Doc?" Charlie asked, laughing to himself. "I always wanted to say that."

"What do you want Charlie?"

The rocker could tell by the doctor's tone that he was not in a joking mode. Charlie sighed. "Mind if I sit down?"

Jack just wanted to be alone, but he knew Charlie wouldn't let up. So, he made some room, and the rocker sat beside him. "What are you doing up?"

"Keeping watch." answered Jack.

"Oh, well shouldn't you let someone else do it?" Charlie asked. "You look dead tired."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Charlie."

"All right, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." Jack replied.

Charlie was starting to get frustrated. He could tell something was up with the doctor. All he was trying to do was make conversation, and see if he could help. All though, he should be use to this by now. He was use to his friends cutting him off but he was getting sick of it. The doctor wasn't giving him much to go by, but Charlie had a feeling what was upsetting Jack.

"It's Boone ain't it."

Jack didn't reply.

"C'mon on man, I know that's it." stated Charlie. "I heard you call out his name not too long ago." the rocker sighed. "Did you see him?"

No answer.

Jack knew he meant well, but he didn't feel like playing 20 questions. He couldn't take Charlie's presence any longer. "Go back to bed." The doctor said, without turning to him.

"Sorry mate. Can't do that. I'm staying until you start talking." Charlie told him. "It's not good keeping everything locked in. Trust me I know. If you keep it locked in, you'll go to a dark place, and you might not get out of it."

"I said, go to bed."

"It's okay you know." replied Charlie, ignoring his leader's command. "I've been talking with Sayid, he says Shannon sees him to."

The doctor could feel his anger growing inside of him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Jack turned around and lashed out on Charlie. "What do you want me to say God dammit! Yes, I see him! Everywhere I go, he's there! His damn ghost won't let me be!"

"Why do you think that is Jack?" asked Charlie calmly.

Jack cooled down a bit as he let him have his answer: "I don't know... Blame I guess."

"Boone doesn't blame you." Charlie said.

"How the hell would you know?"

"What is Boone doing when you see him?"

Jack sighed. "He just smiles at me."

"Is it a wicked smile?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Boone is watching over you, making sure you're okay?"

Jack didn't know how to answer. Charlie was starting to sound like Locke. He wasn't like them. The doctor was a man of science and logic. That's all he knew, that's all he was tought. Jack didn't know anything else.

When Jack didn't answer, Charlie reached into his pocket and withdrew something. "Here, you probably need this more then I do."

"Hey," replied Jack, holding up his hands. "I don't do drugs."

Charlie glared at him and said: "I gave up drugs thank you very much."

"Sorry."

"Eh. It's okay." Charlie said. "Not a lot of people, they don't seem to notice."

"What made you stop?" asked Jack.

"I a lot of things." Charlie answered. "I didn't do it all on my own though. Locke helped me out, my music kept me going, Claire, and..."

Jack noticed that the rocker was a little hestitant. "What?"

"This."

The doctor watched as Charlie held out a cross necklace. "Where did you find that?" asked Jack.

"Found it on the plane." he said with a smile.

Charlie extended his hand a bit farter towards Jack. The doctor shook his head. "No thanks."

"C'mon, it can't hurt can it."

"Since when are rockers religious?"

Charlie laughed at him. He got that a lot, but he didn't take his friend's comment to heart. "You'd be surprise. Go ahead."

"Charlie, I don't-"

Jack sighed and stopped himself. All Charlie was trying to help him. He didn't want to be rude. He reached out and took the necklace.

Charlie smiled. "Well, I think I've bothered you 'nough." he said to the doctor, as he got up, and started to head back to his bed.

Before the rocker completely left his sight, he turned back to Jack, and gave him a warm smile and said: "Don't worry Jack. It's not in your hands to save us."

"Hey Charlie," Jack called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

When Charlie left, the doctor looked down at the necklace. The flames from the fire glared off the metal, making it sparkle in the darkness. Jack slowly unhooked the chain and very caustiously put it around his neck. He remembered when he was younger, an older woman use come by the house, waving bibles and crosses at him and his family. She taunted at them, calling them the devil's children. One day, she even told him that he was a lost soul and was going to rot in Hell for not going to church...

Jack thought that the cross would burn against his flesh, but it didn't. Instead, the medal was cool, and a comforting feeling washed over him. Charlie's statment was right. He wouldn't be able to save everyone, whatever happened, happened. All he could do was give a helping hand and hope for the best.

The rocker stood at his spot, staring back at the doctor. He smiled as he watched him place the necklace around him neck. Charlie knew that Jack wasn't a believe, but as he said, it couldn't hurt either way. A little bit of faith went a long way. With that in mind, Charlie left the doctor's sight, and retired to bed.

FIN.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I hope I wasn't too prechy. If I was I apologize. Jack's memory is based on actual experience, so maybe that's where this little fic came from. When I was younger, one of my friend's told me I was a lost soul and was going to go to hell because I didn't go to church. That hurt my feelings. What gave her the right to say that? So yeah... I hope it was not too bad. I love Charlie, Jack, and Locke! They rule! Which I could be LOST too!


End file.
